


Magnus Chase One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of one shots featuring a bunch of scenarios featuring Magnus Chase, Alex Fierro and Mallory Keen. I hope you like it
Relationships: Alex Fierro/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase/Mallory Keen
Kudos: 7





	1. Morning Surprise (Magnus X Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Opens a door and finds Alex on the other-side of the door. Magnus just wants to talk but that is not what Alex wants from him

**Magnus POV**  
knock...knock...knock. I woke up. "I am coming just give me a minute" and then i put on a pair of pants buy you can see my exposed my chest and then i walk to the door and open it and i see Alex. Alex was wearing a bra and panties with a black shirt that says "Fuck you and your expectations" then i do a double take and say "Hi Alex"

Alex looks at me and says "Hi Maggie" she says in the most diabolical smile  
I look at her and say "Do u want to come in" as i motion for her to come in and sit down  
She looks at me confused for a second then regains what she was thinking "Sure". She sits down and then looks at me and then i start to feel super self conscious. I look at her green hair with her black roots. 

"Why are you here Alex" I say  
She just smiles and mumbles something about getting to know me  
"So what do u want to know about me" I casually say to her as i pull out a bag of chips and a can of soda then i look at her "do u want it"  
She takes the can of soda and the bag of chips "Yes"  
"What do u want to know about me" I say  
She looks at me "Can i ask you something more personal"  
I look at her a bit confused "Sure"  
"Have you ever done it" She asks me  
I double take and then say "By that you mean"   
"Had Sex" She cut in. I flinch and squirm and then she laughs at me "I am going to take that as a no then"  
I respond by asking her the exact same question  
"Depends on what you mean" She responds  
I ask her about what she meant  
"I once had a girls ass and licked her ass hole" She Said  
I respond to her by saying "I count that as sex. Wow you are more open than usual why is that"

She did not respond but what she did is what was that she kissed me and put her arms on my chest. Then i looked at her inquistivily and then she started to smile at me like she knew something that i did not. "What was that for Alex" as i start to stare at my friend as she looks like she wants more from me

"I do not know what that was for" She says almost crying as i hold her  
"Is something wrong" I inquired to her  
"Yes there is" She replied "I have been controlled but i do not know who by"   
"What do you want to do it" I said "Can i help anywhere"  
"I do not know" She said and then she said in a dark and raspy voice "I am the spirit of the Oracle of Mimir" and then she started to crumple and i lay her on my bed. That next day we exercised the spirit of Mimir. Then the next night she came to my room again and we just talked for a while until things got really weird with Alex. We talked a little bit about it was like living on the streets of Boston. We talked about our sexuality and how that has affected our life. We talked about more intimate details about us like our fetishes, ticklish spots and what we like in a partner.

_The Next Morning  
_ I hear a knocking on a door. "Who is it" I say groggily  
"It is me Alex" Alex says in a sweet voice. In a normal voice she says "What are u wearing"  
"Flannel pants" I say back "Wait...Why do you want to know what i am wearing"  
"Because it interests me" She Says Back  
I said with a stammer "I have a question"  
"It is she and her" She cuts in  
"Okay come in" I say and then i open the door and hug Alex and then she walks into my room and she takes off the sweatshirt and tosses it. "Wow you do have a very unique style" 

"Yes i do" She says. I kiss Alex on the lips passionately. "Wow i like that"   
"I hope you liked that" I said   
"I did very much...Please come back here" She Replies  
I come back over there and then i kissed her back on your lips. I moved over there and kissed you very hard. Then i hear a knock at the door. "Ughh...Alex I will get it" I said 

"Okay" She says and then i walk over there and i open the door  
"Hey Mallory" I say as i look at Alex  
"What is going on" Mallory Says   
I stutter in saying "We were just talking"  
She looks at me and Alex and then laughs and says "Yah sure"   
"Can we have some privacy" I ask  
"Sure" Mallory Replies

I walk back over to Alex and then kiss her again. Then i play with her hair as she plays with my face. I whisper about how beautiful she is and she smiles as i continue to kiss her. Then i take off Alex's shirt. Then i drool and then she laughs at me. She jumps into my arm and continue to kiss me. Her bra was green. "Let me guess your underwear is pink" I joked

"How did u know" She said  
"Because of the fact that you like Pink and Green and your bra is green so i deduced" I replied  
"I love that you are so smart" She Replied  
"Not as smart as you are" I replied  
She laughed

Then i kiss her. "I guess we have to go" 


	2. Ladies Nights (Mallory X Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Fierro and Mallory Keen watch a movie together and things get a little bit akward

**Alex POV**

Me and Mallory walk into my personal movie theater that i have in my room. "What do u want to watch"  
"Romantic Movie" Mallory asks  
"No"  
"I figured that after what you have been doing with Magnus" She Replied with a smile  
"What do u mean" I asked  
She looks straight at me and then she starts to fidget with her bracelet. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and then looks at me while she is looking concerned. "There are some rumors flying around about what you and Magnus have been doing"

I give her a cocked eyebrow "What rumors"  
She looks at me "Like you and Magnus are going to adopt a child"  
I laugh at her and say "Really that is the rumor that is going on" then i start to look seriously "Who has been spreading this rumor"  
"Lets talk about something else" She Says  
I loop my legs on the outside of the legs of mallory and look straight into her face "No Mallory i want to know who is spreading these rumors" and then i look at her face "You do not want to tell me because you are afraid that i am disembowel theme" then she nods her head. "Well don't worry because i am not going to do that" 

"You are not going to do that?" She Replies  
"I am not" I responded in an unusually calm voice for me. "Please just tell me what you are going to say"  
"Okay it is some children of Aphrodite we text with" She Replies "Do you know Drew Tanaka and some of her sisters and brothers?"  
"Yes they were they the one who are spreading these rumors" I say  
"Please do not kill theme" She asks me   
I smile at her "They can not magically resurrect"   
"Okay just make sure that i am living when u get back" She Responds 

**Mallory POV**

I looked at Alex in her black tank top with text that says "Really screw you" and her black panties and her also with black hair clip on her hair as she looked at me angrily. I commented that "The last time you got that angry you ended up with drops of Magnus's sperm on her face and he ended up very happy smile" 

"Did you like that" She said jokingly  
Then i frown at her and then i just laugh at her. "Of course i did" I said then i whispered to her "I wasn't interested Magnus...Alex" and then Alex looks surprised at what I said and then i looked at her "Really...Magnus is boring you are very hot and very mysterious that really make me want to learn more" and then Alex looks at me like i just slapped her in the face and then i started to laugh. "You have not been getting the signs from me have you" 

"No i did not" She Replied  
Knock Knock Knock. "Oh for fuck sake" I said "I will get it"   
"Okay you can get it" She Replied and then i opened the door and saw Magnus  
"Hey Magnus What is Up" I said  
"Nothing much i just wanted to tell you that my friend Annabeth has asked me to come get you Alex" He said  
I double take and say "Wait what"  
He looks at me a bit confused "Are you angry about it?"   
I look at him angrily "Now that you asked me like that"  
He looks surprised "Whatever"  
"Where is she?" I asked  
He looks at me and says "It is in my room Alex"   
Then Alex comes up "Go tell Annabeth that i will be there in like 10 Minutes"  
"Okay" Magnus Says

 ** _Magnus Chase's Room_  
Magnus POV  
** "What about your boyfriend Percy" I say to Annabeth.   
She looks at me confused "What do you mean quote where is your boyfriend unquote"  
"I said what about" I said back coldly  
She just frowns at me "He became a god and was forbidden to see me"   
I walk over to her "I am sorry Annabeth...I did not know"  
She starts to sobbing "I just want my Seaweed Brain Back"

 _ **Alex's Room**_  
 **Alex POV**  
"Hey Mallory when i get back lets talk"   
"Okay Alex"  
"Wait before i go" I say and then i go over and kiss her  
Then Mallory pulls me close to her "Who said that you can go" she says as Mallory frowns  
"What do u mean" I said. Then Mallory touches my side. I laugh and giggle. "You dirty girl"   
"Have you been a bad girl Alex" Mallory said  
"I have been a very bad girl. What are you going to do about" I said  
Then Mallory kissed me on the lips. She giggled "You taste yummy"  
"Not as yummy as you Mallory" I said as i was running my hand through her ginger hair how soft it was. "You have such soft hair mallory"   
Mallory laughs and then kisses me on my bra. "Do you like that Alex"  
I look at her "I love it" and then i jump on top of her and then i pull out my handcuffs "You are not going anywhere" and then i handcuff her arms and legs 

"Oh really Alex"  
"Yes and?"   
"I do not know Alex"  
Kisses Mallory back "What do u mean"  
"Come on let me out of these handcuffs"  
I smile at her "Why would i let you out the these handcuffs because you have been such a bad girl Mallory. I am going to leave an go talk with Annabeth and then i will have to deal with you when i stop talking to Annabeth" 


End file.
